


The Fine Art of Bluffs and Bullshit

by trashy_mammal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_mammal/pseuds/trashy_mammal
Summary: This story is based on a series by @just_alex_ash on Tik Tok btw.. OCs are by me, ideas for them are credit to lovely commenters on Tik Tok!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Otherwise known as Royalty

"His majesty would like to see you."

The guard's words interrupted the murmuring of the swooning village girls that always seemed to follow the prince of Westax. He was a sight to behold, a strong heir to the thrown if there ever was one- though his sister was no slouch either.

A bit annoyed at the interruption of his day, and not eager to see what tedious chore awaited him, the Prince turned away from the main doors with a sigh, and made his way up to his father's office, throwing open the door with none of the class that he'd been taught as a child.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" he hummed, unable to fully hide a bored tone, while offering only a slight bow. Respect and decorum really wasn't necessary when it was only the two in the room, and neither felt pretending to get along. Though, he had to admit that the look on his father's face was rather troublesome. It either meant bad news for the kingdom, or the prince. Alot of work either way..

Harsh lines and thinly clenched lips as is, the king looked twice as stoney as ever when he spoke. "The Princess has fallen gravely ill."

Well, that meant bad news for everyone, except the princess, maybe. The princess, Victoria, was currently engaged to the prince of the northern kingdoms, an older man named Henry. The marriage was to secure an alliance- though it wasn't as if the Prince had always been single. He'd had a few previous wives, all of whom had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, without ever producing a single heir. There were rumors of course, but only peasants stooped to-

"So, you will be sent in her place, disguised as the princess." The King's voice interuppted the prince's musings.

A few moments passed as those words sunk in. The prince's eyes widened, his shoulders tensing as he realized what he was being told to do.

So many scenarios raced through his mind. The touching, the uncomfortable clothing, the wedding, _their marital night._ This was way more involved than the prince had to be in any task he'd been given before, and he'd only just turned 19! It wasn't fair- or morally right!

"What?! Father that can't be the only option! The wedding can be postponed, we can contact his majesty, something!"

"That is enough, Victor. If we wait any longer, or if Prince Henry doesn't believe our claims of her sickness, he will declare war. As Prince, it is your duty to protect the kingdom. So, go to your chamber. Your sister's handmaiden's will get you looking the part, and then your training begins! The Prince arrives tomorrow, to collect you."

Knowing that there was use fighting with the King would be useless, Victor only spared his father a final glare, before turning on his heel and exiting room.

His heels clicked harshly against the stone floors and simply the look on his face was enough to keep castle staff from approaching as the Prince stormed down the hall, and flung open his door- effectively startling the already trembling handmaidens that waited inside.

"Alright.." Prince Victor growled, throwing himself down into his chair. He was just as dramatic as his sister at times. "Let's get this over with."


	2. Arrival

The handmaidens had done all they could, and with an already strong resemblance between the twins, it wasn't hard. Besides, the Prince hadn't met his soon to be bride yet, so they had no pressure besides trying to make young Victor look more feminine. They used various powders and tricks to make his face appear rounder and his lips fuller. They'd done up his eyes and brushed out his hair, before sending him off to the tailor.

Once there, Victor was ordered to strip down so they could make measurements for a gown. The wait being very uncomfortable with the feeling of eyes lingering on his body.

That is, until he turned and hissed, "Enjoying the view?" which sent the tailor's apprentice scurrying off immediately.

A flowy red gown was what the Prince ended up pulling up and over his shoulders. It would be easy to train in, the tailor explained- to a prince who only loathed that he was having to do this and didn't much care for which dress he had to put on.

Matching jewelry and a small crown was added, and Victor hoped that meant he was finally finished, but no such luck.

"Something's missing.." the tailor hummed as he stepped out, only to be replaced with his apprentice not even seconds later. She was holding out two oranges.

"What are these for..?"

"Your chest, my grace."

"Oh.. Right." With a sigh, the prince took them and began to stuff the fruit down the front of his dress, causing a fairly believable bust. While he did that, the tailor has come back, pulling off the crown and carefully putting in some extensions.

With that, the look was completed.

The walk back to the ballroom in the castle was long, and gave way plenty of time for the prince's musings, seeing as they had to detour in order to avoid most of the castle staff.

Victor couldn't believe this was happening. This wasn't how his life was supposed to go. He'd always dreamed of ruling his country, righting the wrongs his father had committed. Getting married had always taken a backseat to everything, though he knew that it would have to happen eventually. After all, an heir had to be produced, or he'd be kicked off the throne or usurped. So unconcerned with the idea of a relationship, Victor had not even payed mind to his particular preferences. In all honesty, though he loved to tease the girl's of the village who constantly swooned over him, he didn't really wish for a spouse- male or female.

Sex had never been something that particularly interested him. Victor didn't hate idea of it, persay, he'd just never felt any drive for it.

Maybe he was broken. After all, even as he grew through his teenage phase, no one had caught his eye and he'd never had hookups. Never even looked at the female servants in a sexual light. Everyone felt sexual attraction it seemed, even his sister had been caught flirting with some of the palace guards.

By the time they arrived in the ballroom, Victor's anger had shifted from this task, to frustration of being different, being _broken._

It was still anger all the same though.

"Alright! We'll have you acting lady like in no time, my grace!" the tutor, a withered old man, crowed as he held out a few leather-bound books. "Place these on your head and walk along the tile line. Back and forth, twice. Don't let the books fall."

The Prince took the books, feeling a little smug. This was going to be so easy! All he had to do was walk with books on his head? Done.

Though, that cocky smirk left as soon as he tried to move down the line, feeling the books slide across his hair.

It took all afternoon- with breaks for lunch and dinner- for Victor to perfect the moves as well as he could. As soon as he was released, the Prince made for the door with his personal guard following. The knight looked on passively as his ward threw aside the oranges and took off his flats in order to walk barefoot.

"What.. What happens if the Prince finds out?" Victor suddenly spoke up, failing at keeping a confident air around him as his voice came out almost timid.

"Well, the Prince doesn't actually have much interest in women, my grace. He prefers men."

"What?! The rumors are true?! Why even marry a woman then?"

The guard stopped outside of the Prince's room and inclined his head slightly in affirmation. "Appearances. Simply wouldn't do, to have two kings."

Disgust flashed through Victor's eyes as he rolled them, stepping into his room. "Right. You're dismissed."

The Prince slammed the door, then leaned his back against it, running his hands through his hair.

"How am I going to do this.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this isn't as good, I'm very tired and it's almost two in the morning right now :,) I forgot to take my T-Shot so I had to do that without waking up my family. Maybe no chp 3 tonight..


End file.
